<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Text by QueenofPasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085483">One Text</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta'>QueenofPasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Binary/Trans Characters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, NB Alex Danvers, Other, Supportive Kara, supportive Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets an exciting text while at work and they race home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Binary/Trans Characters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex never figured that one text could make them feel like all the air had been pushed out of their lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> From Babe &lt;3: It’s here!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex immediately knew what ‘it’ was and a smile a mile wide crossed their face. They were so focused on the phone in their hands, that Alex didn’t even realize that Kara had come into the lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex? Helloooo?” Kara waved her hand in front of her siblings face. Finally Alex looked up from their phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey Kara. What’s up.” Alex said as they slid their phone back into their pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara eyed her sibling sceptically. “Nothing much. Stopped a bank robbery on sixth. What’s up with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tried to remain calm. “Ah, nothing much. Kelly just texted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara wiggled her eyebrows at Alex. “Oh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex blushed. “Not like that you perv! My ah, my binder arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara gasped. “Alex! That’s amazing! Why are you still here? Go home and try it out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed at their sister’s enthusiasm. “I literally just got the text like five minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed again. “Fine. I’ll go talk to J’onn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned. “Yay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick conversation and a hurried shower later, Alex texted Kelly before jumping on their motorcycle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex to Babe &lt;3: I’m on my way! &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From Babe &lt;3: The package is on the counter waiting for you. I’m going to grab a quick shower! &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex to Babe &lt;3: Okay. See you soon!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex quickly raced home and parked quickly. They raced up the stairs to the apartment they shared with Kelly. They realized their hand was shaking as they unlocked the door. Finally Alex managed to get the stuipd door unlocked and they hurried in and closed the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the kitchen counter sat a brown box with the GC2B label on the top of it. Alex took a deep breath and made their way towards it. They grabbed a knife from the block in the kitchen to open the box with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another deep breath, Alex carefully cut the box open. Slowly they unfurled the box and sitting in the bottom was a white colored binder. Slowly and with shaking hands, Alex grabbed the clothing item and took it out of the box. They were smiling as they ripped the plastic off of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The material was soft. With a quick look around the small loft, Alex practically ripped off their jacket and shirt, leaving them in a tight purple sports bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another deep breath and the sports bra was off. Alex immediately began to tug the white binder over their head. It took a moment (it was tighter than Alex thought it would be) but eventually, Alex got it situated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the tight material went over Alex’s chest , Alex felt like they could breath for the first time. (Ironically.) Alex smiled so wide as they ran a hand down their chest and felt no bumps or breast. Tears came to their eyes and they laughed at the relief they felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex ran to the mirror by the bed that they usually avoided. It was crazy how flat they looked and felt. Alex grabbed a random shirt from one of the nearby drawers and threw it on. They still looked flat. Tears were streaming down their face as Alex continued to laugh in happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe? Is everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned to find Kelly fresh from the shower. Her face portrayed her nerves at Alex’s tears. Alex smiled at their girlfriend and turned back to the mirror to continue to admire how flat they looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been better. Look!” Alex said. Kelly let out a deep breath and smiled at her partner’s smiling face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. How does it feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tight, but that's fine. Oh my God.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing really, just,”Alex paused and looked over at Kelly. “I never thought I would get to this. Feeling comfortable in my own skin. Having somebody that loved me for me. A supportive family.  If 15 year old Alex could see me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “They would be proud. I know I am. It takes an unbelievable amount of courage to come out. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Kelly and Alex’s eyes were misty as they looked at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled shyly. “I love you too Kel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex leaned forward and touched their lips with Kelly’s in a sweet kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Critism are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed<br/>tumblr@ Queen-of-pasta</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>